


Other Plans (Chapters 9-12) [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: Other Plans [Podfic] [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Life's what happens when you make other plans.<br/>Rodney McKay gets back from his unjust Siberia exile and takes a consulting gig that lets him work from home. He picks a random city, gets a cat, and starts cultivating his eccentricity. His upstairs neighbor is an insanely hot guy whose cop uniform either means the obvious, or that his night job is a stripper. Rodney doesn't care which, he's busy becoming the old lady with the twitching lace curtains who watches everything. (And, yeah, thinking about what that strip routine might look like. Are those real handcuffs?)</p>
<p>John Sheppard quit the Air Force in a last-ditch attempt to save his marriage, since there was a kid on the way. It didn't work, and in fact backfired spectacularly, so now he's left with child support payments and a mortgage on a house he doesn't live in (his dad's a dick), an ex-wife who still loves him enough to yank more little bits out of his heart every chance she gets, a kid he gets to see for a few hours every other week, and a job where he gets shot at almost as much as the one he used to love that he quit. (He's a cop. He's okay at it. That's a hard adjustment to make.) But at least his new downstairs neighbor is hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Plans (Chapters 9-12) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bomberqueen17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomberqueen17/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Other Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144203) by [bomberqueen17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomberqueen17/pseuds/bomberqueen17). 



>  Cover art by [Mific](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)
> 
>  

Length: 02:05:14

File size: 115 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OtherPlansSetThree.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for Podfic of Other Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788308) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
